


Justine's Final Thoughts: A (Sort-of) Monologue

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Badass, Final fight, Gen, Internal Monologue, Monologue, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!





	Justine's Final Thoughts: A (Sort-of) Monologue

_I.....I lost._

_That was my chance. My chance at redemption._

_And I lost._

_No, no, no! NO!_

"Mummy, mummy, stop! Bring me the jeweled key!"

_Wait. She has the scepter......I'm still alive! Hang on.....Could we **both** get out of here? Could both Tana and I live?_

"Okay, we'll get there."

_Poor girl. I can only imagine...._

_This is painful for the both of us, I know. The anticipation, the hope, the desperation, this is all torture. I can hardly bear it._

_Wait. He's got the key._

_Go on, Tana. You can do this._

"'Your betrayal is not yet complete. You must order the Mummy to kill your friend if you wish to claim the key.'"

_Of course. Only one can live._

_It's okay. I don't blame you. I know you don't want to do it, but.....This is how it works. This is the end for me. You have to do this.......or we both die._

"No. I'm not gonna order him to kill Justine."

_Tana, what are you saying? You're so sweet, but what the hell are you saying? You need to do this! Just tell him to kill me already._

_It's better for the group. I'd just slow them down anyway. I'm useless._

"Like what kind of sick and twisted bullshit is that?"

_I know it's sick and twisted, and I wish we could both live; I **want** both of us to live, but....._

_You won fair and square. You've earned it. Just tell him to make it quick and painless._

"Mummy, I just want to go home."

_So do I, Tana. So do I._

_No, he's coming towards me. This is it! I'm done for._

_....._

_No......_

_Last time, I tried to run from death._

_But this is different._

_I'm not just gonna let sleeping dogs lie._

_Not this time._

_**This** is my new redemption. I swear to God, I'm gonna end this vicious cycle, or die trying!  
_

_A blade. That's the key!_

_Got it!_

_"Die!"_

**STAB!**

_Get it right in his back!_

**STAB!**

"Yes, yes! Stab him! Stab him! Stab him!"

**STAB!**

_Gotta get it in there. Deep in there! I might actually be able to do this! I could cheat this death game._

**STAB!**

_Wait. He's not dying. Why isn't he dying?_

_"No!"_

**STAB!**

_Oh God! He's got his hands on my throat. I....I can't breathe._

_No! I have to keep going._

**STAB!**

_I promised that I'd..._

_I'm.....I'm going down._

**STAB!**

_I'd end this vicious cycle._

_Everything's.....getting blurry._

**STAB!**

_I....I can't hold on!_

_No, I have to try!_

**STAB!**

_Or die........._

_Trying._

**Author's Note:**

> RIP The Adventurer, Justine Ezarik. 
> 
> You may not have redeemed yourself in winning the challenge, but you sure as hell achieved redemption; you went down fighting until your very last breath.


End file.
